More Than A Memory
by amberleigh90
Summary: He didn’t know how many times he had woken Kevin and Lilly up in the middle of th night. He had usually been crying too. He had broken. Ending things with Miley had broken him apart. And the whole world had witnessed it. The Joe Jonas broke.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's the Moe oneshot some of you wanted. Well, it's Moe, Niley and Levin (lilly/kevin).

I hope you guys like it.

I'm working on the Loe and Nilly one shots as we speak.

And I'll write a Niley fluff one shot.

So here's the Moe one-shot.

Check out My New York Fairy Tale.

And my new poll.

Enjoy.

* * *

Joe sat in the room, everything silent except for the stead 'whooshing' of the machine that was keeping her alive. He didn't even know why he was there anyway. She was the one who had left him. She was engaged to his brother now. He was still in love with her…that's why he was there. She knew he was still in love with her. Hell, everyone knew it, but his brother was in love with her and she was just as in love with him. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He gave her hand a small squeeze and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Miles." He walked out of the hospital room. He saw Kevin and Nick on either side of Lilly. He avoided looking Nick in the eyes as he made his way out of the hospital. He rounded the corner and leaned against the cold stone wall of the building. He pulled out a cigarette and sighed as he lit it, blatently ignoring the no smoking signs posted in the entry way of the hospital. It was ok. He was a Jonas Brother. The rules didn't apply to them anyway. He sank to the ground and took a drag off of his cigarette. He hadn't had one it a while, so he immediately felt the buzz as the nicotine in the smoke hit his lungs when he drew in a breath before blowing the smoke back out. He stopped smoking when he and Miley had started dating, but started back up when they had called it quits. He didn't care anymore. Off in the distance he could hear his, yes his, newest song. He had written a song, he had played the guitar, he had recorded it all by himself. His brothers knew he had to . They didn't blame him. Well, Kevin didn't blame him. Nick ignnored the fact that the song was about Miley. Joe heard his own voive as the song got louder.

_People say she's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but I'll forget  
They say I need to get on with my life  
What they don't realize_

The only person that told him there was any hope for them had been Miley. She was a fucking liar if he had ever seen one. He heard his phone go off. It was a text. From Lilly. He chuckled as he read it. Between her and Kevin, who were married by the way, he was sure he got called Joseph more than he got called Joe. He didn't exactly like it, but they saved his life, so he let them call him whatever they wanted. He looked back down to the text message.

'**Joseph, are you ok? We're worried about you. Nick won't even say anything.'**

'**I'm fine. And he hasn't said anything since I stormed out the night he proposed to Miley. Why would he say anything now?'**

That was his response. He waited a few moments before turning his attention back to the song. Maybe he did want attention. Maybe he didn't.

_Is when you're dialing 6 numbers just to hang up the phone  
Driving cross town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of the night  
Just to hear him say it's going to be alright  
When you're finding things to do, not to fall asleep  
Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams  
That's when she's  
More than a memory_

His phone went off again. He owed Lilly and Kevin.

'**He needs you right now, Joseph. She's dying. He needs his big brother. You can't ignore him forever. Kevin even agrees with me.'**

'**Where was he when I needed him? I already told you, he wouldn't talk to me. I'm not going to talk to him.'**

He didn't know how many times he had woken Kevin and Lilly up in the middle of th night. He had usually been crying too. He had broken. Ending things with Miley had broken him apart. And the whole world had witnessed it. The Joe Jonas broke.

_Took a match to everything she ever wrote  
Watched her words go up in smoke  
Tore all her pictures off the wall  
That ain't helping me at all_

Lilly was there the day he had thrown every letter, picture, note, ect. he had from her in the fire place. He regretted burning all of it as soon as the fire engulfed it. Lilly had to stop him from reaching in the fire to her pictures of him and Miley. He looked down at his phone and that he had another message.

'**You're his big brother Joe. You know he needs you. What are you thinking about?'**

'**The first night I actually broke. The night you stopped me from sticking my entire hand in the fire place.'**

He thought for a few minutes but decided to send it anyway. That night very well might have been his worst breaking point.

_Cause when you're talking out loud but nobody's there  
You look like hell and you just don't care  
Sinking down lower than you ever sank  
_

_When you find yourself falling down upon your knees  
Praying to God, begging him "please"  
That's when she's  
More than a memory_

His phone went off again. He looked down, still knowing it was Lilly. He sighed as he read her message.

'**That was scary, Joe. I seriously thought you were gone. You were just so druck and emotional. He needs you, ya know?'**

'**I'm sorry Lilly. I didn't meant to scare you. I was trying to get away from the pain.'**

He avoided her last statement again. He knew Nick needed him. He couldn't be the big brother right now. Not the one Nick needed anyway. Not when he was still in love with Miley.

_Cause when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone  
Driving cross town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of the night  
Just to hear him say it's going to be alright  
When you're finding things to do, not to fall asleep  
Cause you know she's waiting in your dreams  
That's when she's  
More than a memory._

He looked back down at his phone as it went off. He expected it to be Lilly, but it wasn't. I was Kevin.

'**Heads up! Nick's heading out there. Said he needs 2 tlk. Dnt do ne thing stupid.'**

Joe blinked, the difference in Lilly's texting and Kevin's texting distracting him.

'**Thanks for the warning.**

Joe took in a deep breath as he saw his little brother's curls bouncing over the pillar he was sitting next to. He put the cigarette out as Nick rounded the corner and flicked the butt out into the street.

"You know, those are bad for you." Nick started, trying to make conversation.

"Whatever." Joe just shrugged staring off to the busy highway.

"Look, Joe. I can't do this alone. Kevin and Lilly are great, but they don't understand. They don't know how amazing she is-"

"Not right now, Nick. I can't hear how amazing Miley is, or how in love you guys are. Not while she's laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life."

"I need you to understanf that I didn't do anything to make Miley break up with you-"

"Nick, I said not right now." Joe lowere his head, keeping his anger in check. He heard sniffling and reluctantly looked over at his younger brother. Tears were rolling down Nick's cheeks and he didn't even try to hide them. Joe's features softened as he pulled Nick into the first hug they had shared in weeks. Nick's body shook as Joe held him close.

"It'll be okay, Nicky. Shh. It'll all be okay, I promised." Joe rocked his younger sibling back and forth as he had done when they were younger.

"I love you Joe."

"I love you too Nicky J." He didn't know if things would be okay. He didn't know if things would ever go back to the way they were, but all he could do was hope.

* * *

**So there it was.**

**Kinda sad, I know.**

**So how'd you like it?**

**Tell me in a review. Lol.**

**I'm thinking that if enough people like it, I might expand it a little.**

**What can I say, I'm kick ass at One-Shots lol.**

**Peace, Love and Jonas Boys  
**_Amber_


	2. Chapter 2

OMJ you guys. So it's pretty much been forever since I have updated. Ever since my account got flagged and My New York Fairytale got taken down, I have been so upest with . I was going to re-post MNYFT, but the computer they were saved on crashed and I couldn't get anything on that computer back. Luckily I found copies I had printed off, so I still have all the chapters and plan on putting it back up soon. I just haven't had the time to do it.

I know that some people wanted me to continue this story, so here I am.

Again, I'm so sorry that it's been this long since i've updated, but I got fed up with all the tight ass rule followers, so I decided I needed a break from it all.

Peace, Love and Jonas Boys

**Disclaimer: I so do not own the Jonas Boys, or this song (btw: I'll keep your memory vauge - finger eleven) or any characters your recognize lol.**

* * *

Joe sat on his porch, watching the rain pour down onto the ground. He had gotten the word a little while ago that Miley was awake. Lilly told him that she'd been asking for and about him, but he didn't care yet. He was still way too out of it to care.

"_Hello?" Joe held his phone up to his ear while walking down the empty streets of Wyckoff, New Jersey._

"_Joe?" He heard Miley sniff on the other end of the line._

"_Baby, what's wrong?"_

"_Just please come home." Joe shut the phone and took off in a sprint towards their apartment. He reached the apartment steps in five minutes and ran up the stairs to their door. He opened the door to reveal Miley siting on their couch in tears. He rushed over to her as fast as his trembling legs would take him. He hastily engulfed her into a hug and allowed her to cry into his chest while he rubbed her back. Once her sobbing had calmed down, he asked the dreadful question one again. _

"_Sweetie, what's wrong?" She sniffed a few more times before pulling away from him._

"_Lilly was tryiung to teach me how to skateboard, and I was doing fine until I hit a rough patch on the concrete and I fell. Joe, I…I lost the baby Joe." Miley sobbed harder and Joe could feel the pressure and tingling behind his eyes and soon tears of his own were falling. He pulled her into him once again and his tears fell onto her brown locks._

"_God, Miles…I don't know what to say. The only thing we can do is get through this together." She immediately pulled away from him and the sadness in her eyes grew to anger. He sat there, looking at her in confussion._

"_Don't you get it Joe? We're not together. The baby was the only thing keeping us from going our own ways, and now there's no baby!" Miley yelled at him and stood up to walk away, but Joe grabbed her had, stood up and spun her around to face him. The look in his eyes scared Miley. Anger had replaced his own sadness, but tears were still free falling down his face. He roughly kissed her, but she pulled away from him, shoving him back as well._

"_What, Miley? Why are we over? The baby wasn't the only thing keeping us together._

"_Yes it was Joe. I don't love you anymore. This has to end." Miley left, slamming the door behind her._

"_But I still love you." Joe's whispered response wasn't heard as he fell back onto the couch and placed his head in his hands. His entire body shook with gut wrenching sobs._

Joe took a long drag in his cigarette as he remembered that painful day.

"I hate the rain." He murmured to no one in particular. However, he heard a response.

"You always have." Joe looked over to see Kevin walk up onto the porch and sit down next to him.

"What do you want, Kevin?"

"I want to hear the newest song you wrote. Lilly told me about it. So get off your ass, get your guitar, and sing it." Joe rolled his eyes at his older brother as he took one last drag off of his cigarette and flicked it out onto the street. Kevin shook his head, inwardly scolding Joe. He didn't understand how he could still sing the way he did smoking. It truly was a miracle, he knew that much. He remembered the night Miley had broken up with Joe. He was with Nick when Lilly called him saying that Joe was at their house, hysterical.

_Kevin had walked into their house after Lilly called him and was greeted with the sight of Lilly sitting on the couch, Joe laying down with his head in her lap obviously asleep. She was running her hands through his freshly cut hair. If Joe wasn't his brother, he would've been furious. _

"_Is he okay, Lil?"_

"_He will be."_

"_No I won't." They both heard Joe speak and it caused both of them to jump. He got up off the couch and walked toward Kevin. Kevin took a step back. He could see the anger in his eyes and the alcohol was radiating off of him. _

"_Joe, you're gonna be okay."_

"_No I won't Kev. You don't understand. She lost the baby. She left me. She's in love with Nick." Joe stepped closer to Kevin. "She always has been. Merry fucking Christmas, huh?" With that, Joe marched out of their house, slamming the door behind him._

Strumming on a guitar brought Kevin out of his thoughts. He looked over as Joe who was sitting down next to him.

"Go ahead, sing it." Kevin quietly encouraged, not wanting to make his brother mad.

**'This won't break your heart  
But I just think it could  
Cause I haven't tried as hard as I should  
To separate you from everything I do  
But I would never want to come between us two'**

Very few people knew who this song was truly about Those very few people were Kevin and Lilly. Nick knew he had written a new song, but he hadn't heard anything else about it. They still weren't on that great of terms yet. The song? It was about Miley. He didn't love her anymore. He was over it.

**'I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me**

**Now I'm thinking back  
To what I said before  
I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore  
Cause it's really not that sad from here  
Because the moments I can feel you near  
They keep you close to me my dear  
And if they ever become too clear...**

**I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me**

**Now you've gone away  
Don't worry it's ok  
That you're gone away  
Further than yesterday  
But you'll never leave these scenes  
My mind replays**

**I'll keep your memory vague  
So you won't feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
Sometimes so it reminds me**

**Where in the world have you gone now?'**

Joe finished strumming on his guitar and looked over to where Kevin sat. Kevin blinked, trying to figure out how to take in this new song.

"Wow, Joe. That was intense."

"I know." Came the whispered response. I'm finally getting over her, Kev. And she wants to see me. I don't think I can do that."

"I know, little brother, I know." Kevin got up and ruffled Joe's hair. He looked down and the poor confused man in front of him.

"Hey, Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything. I mean it man. You and Lilly saved my life." Joe stood up and Kevin engulfed him in a hug, thankful he was still alive.

"You're my little brother, it's my job to protect you. That means from yourself too. Kevin pulled away and looked at his little brother.

"Happy birthday, Joseph."

"Thanks Kevin." Kevin walked off of the porch and out to his car. As soon as he drove away, Joe lit up another cigarette and sat back down in his chair.

"Yeah, it's a really happy one."

* * *

Thanks for taking the time out to read this. I hope just as many people like it as they did.

Please review.

Amber


End file.
